Connor Saves Penny and Pyrrha
by MovieVillain
Summary: Connor and Hank are watching the fight between Penny and Pyrrha when the deviant hunter turned deviant something's not right with the latter. Can he save both of them before things get messy?


It feels good that Hank and I were invited to attend the Vytal Festival. It felt great, talking people and eating food. Although Hank goes for the latter; after all, I'm an android, and I don't need to eat. Guess that what it means to be alive.

Anyway, Hank and I went to the arena to watch some fights. Here's one interesting fight to see: Penny against Pyrrha.

I decided to analyze both contestants.

Penny Polendina... an android made by Atlas. Her weapon is a number of floating blades that can function as swords and guns.

Pyrrha Nikos... a trained warrior who graduated at the top of her class. Her weapon is a sword and shield called Miló and Akoúo̱; the former acts as a javelin, Xiphos, and a rifle. Her Semblance is magnetism.

"Who do you think will win this fight, Connor?" Hank asked me.

"Judging on them being great fighters, I don't even know," I respond with honesty.

As we watched the fight, I couldn't help but feel worried. I mean, Pyrrha can hold off on her, but I have a feeling something is not right. I decided to analyze her one more time, and I saw something I couldn't believe of.

It's as if she was hypnotized. This means that whatever she's seeing about Penny which makes her agitated is some sort of illusion.

"Hank, Pyrrha was hypnotized during the fight," I told him about my observation. "She saw something about Penny which is not real. That's why she wasn't relaxed."

"So that's what happened," he agreed with my explanation. "The only question is, who the fuck wants to put her in an illusion."

I looked at the crowd near me to see if there's anyone who has the power to make anyone hallucinate something that isn't there. I saw a dark-skinned green-haired girl doing something. This makes her the one who made Pyrrha hallucinate.

Who is she?

That's when I decided to analyze her.

Emerald Sustrai... a thief recruited by Cinder Fall. Her weapon is a pair of dual pistols that can also be converted into a pair of kama, and her Semblance is making mental hallucinations.

It is her, no doubt.

"It's her, Hank. Emerald Sustrai..." I pointed my finger to the one who's making Pyrrha hallucinate. "She's making Pyrrha hallucinate something bad about Penny."

Then Hank and I saw something is going to happen in the fight. Pyrrha is going to kill Penny.

This is not good.

"Hank, tell the announcer to stop this match!" I told him of my plan. "I'll stop Emerald!"

"Okay then!" he stood up from his seat and runs off to warn the announcer to put an end to this match.

I thought of two possible ways to stop her. First, I could think of shooting her, but not to kill her. Second, I could try to grab her and arrest her.

Which is the best option?

I choose the first. After all, I'm from a distance to stop her. Taking out of my gun from coat pocket, I shot her to send her falling from her seat down to my feet, but not to kill her. As for her associates, they ran away, but now's not the time to go after them. I looked at the fight to see Pyrrha dropping to the ground before she could kill Penny with her Semblance.

"Folks, it seems there is some form of cheating around here," the announcer said. Looks like Hank manages to get to him in time. "This match is officially over."

That's a relief.

* * *

Anyway, Emerald is placed under arrest for her crimes. I meet up with Penny and Pyrrha to see how are they doing.

"I'm sorry, Penny..." the latter started to cry with tears appearing on her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Pyrrha," the former comforted her. "I know you didn't mean it."

"You heard her, Pyrrha," I joined in their conversation. "It wasn't your fault. Emerald made you hallucinate into destroying her."

"See that, Pyrrha? This android agreed with what I said," Penny smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, uh..." Pyrrha is about to thank me when she doesn't get my name.

"Connor. My name is Connor, and I'm a deviant, but it's a good thing," I introduced myself. "It's good to feel emotions and have free will."

"Thank you for saving me, Connor. I don't know what would I do if you weren't there."

"Just be lucky that my partner and I were there in time to save you both."

Of course, I did not only save Pyrrha, but also Penny. I saved both girls; one human, and one android.

"Nice to meet you, Connor, and thank you," the latter thanked me as well.

"No problem. Well, gotta get going. Take care, you two," I said my goodbye to them.

"It's nice that you saved a human and an android at the same time," Hank smiled at a job well done.

"You mean, _we_ saved a human and an android at the same time," I corrected him. "After all, you helped, too. You deserved to be credited as well."

He nodded at this as we walked on home, and I smiled at this.

It feels good to be a deviant.


End file.
